1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cartridge type faucet valves and more particularly to brass cartridge type faucet valves which do not use a washer as a water seal and which are relatively maintenance-free and trouble-free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the user of the standard faucet valve is faced with the recurring problem of dripping from the faucet spout, caused by a leaky rubber washer. In normal use, the rubber washer will eventually wear out from the frictional force of the faucet's internal parts rubbing against it by repeated opening and closing of the faucet valve. In addition, such washers can leak due to corrosion or deterioration caused by exposure to water, chemicals or minerals normally present in the water. Thus, operation of the faucet valve as well as exposure to the water can cause the water-tight seal to fail. Typically, users of such faucets had no alternative but to replace these washers regularly, entailing undue trouble, inconvenience and significant expense.
Prior art faucets typically tend to be composed of soft, expandable metal. Such soft metal is prone to corrosion or rusting. This corrosion or rusting can impart a disagreeable flavor to the water passing out of the faucet. Cleaning of such faucets is generally not feasible because the internal operating parts and the bends in the tubing make many water passageways of the faucet difficult to reach or completely inaccessible. Another alternative would be to replace the faucet hardware after such corrosion or rusting begin to have a noticeable effect on the water emitted therefrom. However, these solutions are too expensive or too time consuming to be practical.
Rust or corrosion from continual use or subjection to corroding chemicals or minerals may eventually produce a hole in the metal. The pressure of water leaking therefrom can rapidly enlarge the hole. Such leaks can not only be wasteful of water but can also, depending on the location of the leak, result in damage to the dwelling or furniture contained therein.
Plastic faucet valves are not subject to the same corrosion and rust problems as metal faucet valves. However, plastic faucet valves do have other drawbacks which may affect the health of the user. Passage of water through a plastic valve may carry with it some microscopic particles of the plastic material of the valve. Plastic is not decomposed by either digestive processes or by bacterial action. Thus, these plastic particles may accumulate in the body of a consumer. Many experts in the health sciences believe that chronic consumption of even extremely minute amounts of these plastic fibers or particles can have deleterious effects on the health of the consumer. In addition, many consumers believe that plastic containers impart a disagreeable flavor to the water or liquid contained therein. Thus, use of plastic valves may impart a disagreeable flavor to the water or other liquid passing therethrough.
Plastic also tends to be less durable than metal because of its softness and flexibility. Therefore, plastic faucet valves do not generally have the same durability that metal faucet valves have. Moreover, plastic valves are not as strong as metal valves, due to the relative weakness of the plastic material; therefore, plastic valves cannot generally handle the same kind of high pressures or abuse as metal.
Many prior art faucet valves require the holes of one part to line up with the holes of other parts in order to allow water to flow therethrough. The requirement that these holes line up is a disadvantage in the operation of such faucet valves. Since these holes have to line up in order to allow waterflow, the faucet valves tend to be either open or closed. Therefore, such faucet valves have limited variability regarding the quantity of water flowing therethrough. Thus, such faucet valves do not allow the user to control very precisely or easily the amount of water flowing through the faucet. Therefore, such faucets tend to seem rather crude in operation to the users.
Many prior art faucet valves have a thin driver stem operating the valve. Because the driver stem is thin, it is weak and tends to bend or break in usage. This can result in binding of the operating parts of the valve or failure of the entire faucet valve mechanism. Thus, such prior art faucet valves may be prone to failure and can require excessive repairs.
Typically, prior art faucet valves are unlubricated, because any form of lubrication placed in such valves would quickly be washed away. The lack of lubrication, of course, may require that excessive force be used to operate such valves; unlubricated valves may also tend to stick or bind at certain spots. This makes the faucet valve very difficult to operate. In addition, lack of lubrication increases wear.
Typically, prior art faucet valves have component parts which are screwed together. The screws and the component parts generally tend to loosen. Thus, after a period of normal use, such valves may feel very sloppy to the user. In addition, such looseness tends to result in more wear and tear on these component parts than on component parts having a more close tolerance fit. These types of units, therefore, tend to have a high frequency of repair. Such units also tend to have a somewhat awkward or imprecise feel in their operation.